


Let's give them something to talk about

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Gay Chicken, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iolande has some questions about a certain human custom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's give them something to talk about

**Author's Note:**

> Boys are dumb.

"What is gay chicken?"

Guy, who had been wiping glasses at the bar, raised an eyebrow at Iolande.

"Where'd you hear that term, princess?"

"I decided to do some research on human customs and discovered your Earth's "internet". It has been very educational, but one of the terms I discovered does not make sense to me."

As Iolande spoke, Guy's grin got wider and wider. He put down his washcloth and made his way around the counter, eyes bright with amusement.

"Well, gay chicken's sorta this game college kids play when they're wasted. You get a guy and his best bud -- Hey c'mere Kyle! -- sit down with drinks and see who can go furthest without flinching."

Kyle wandered over, brushing his hands free of dust from the cellar.

"What's up Guy?"

"Pull up a chair."

"Oka-aaaaay I know we're friends but what are you doing." The moment Kyle had taken a seat, Guy had slid his hand onto Kyle's knee. In response, Kyle's voice had gone up half an octave and he was sending nervous glances back and forth between Guy and Iolande.

Guy, of course, just waved his other hand dismissively.

"We're playin' gay chicken, Kyle. Get with the program."

"Gay chicken." Kyle aimed another uncertain look Guy's way. "What if I don't want to play?"

"What, you chicken?"

A small crowd of Lanterns had gathered by now and the murmuring going on in the background mounted as power rings started translating the challenge. Kyle, of course, just laughed and shook his head.

"Only you, Guy..." His grin sharpened, then he slapped his hand onto Guy's knee. "Okay, you're on."

For two apparently straight men sitting knee to knee with their hands moving up each other's thighs, they look remarkably comfortable. Then again, no one was really expecting two of the most honoured Green Lanterns to show fear.

"So why are we doing this again, Guy?"

With a snort, Guy slid his hand a little higher. "Because I wanted an excuse to feel you up, obviously."

"Well I'm not complaining. I mean, I've had a couple wet dreams about your ass, for sure." Kyle spoke in such an offhanded manner that he could have been asking about the weather and it took Guy a moment to process his words. When he did, though, Guy didn't look nearly as scandalized as he should have, even with Kyle's thumb rubbing up and down the in-seam of his jeans. Instead, he upped the ante, casually reaching out to palm Kyle's groin.

"No one can resist my ass, Kyle."

Kyle's nostrils flared and he sucked in a breath just a little too quickly. His gaze flicked up to the crowd of spectators and suddenly a spark of light glinted in his eyes. With a predatory grin on his face, Kyle leaned in until his nose was inches away from Guy's.

"Mm, no they can't. I know _I_ want it." With that, he slid his hand up to squeeze Guy's crotch and purred out his coup de grace. "What do you say? You, me and Hal out back in five minutes?"

"NO. THIS GAME IS OFFICIALLY OVER." Before Guy could even respond, Hal had shoved his way to the front of the crowd, flailing like a champ. "I don't care if you two get crazy with each other, but when it starts involving me THAT'S GOING TOO FAR."

Guy and Kyle shared a sidelong glance, then pulled apart with matching expressions of glee as Guy cleared his throat.

"An' that, princess, is how you play Gay Chicken."

"Speaking of chickens, Guy, it looks like we just found ours."

"Oh yeah..."

And both of them turned to look at Hal, who suddenly found himself sporting a construct crown and several squawcking roosters.

"Congrats, man!" Guy snagged a pair of beers from behind the bar and tossed one to Kyle, toasting Hal with his own. "To Hal Jordan, the Gay Chicken!"

The rest of the bar cheered in response. After all, although only a third of the Lanterns present understood even part of what had just happened, no one was going to turn down a chance at celebratory drinking. Hal sighed and managed to glower for about half a minute before shaking his head and ordering a beer for himself.

"You two are awful people, I hope you know that."

Snorting, Guy took another swig of his beer.

"You love us, Jordan."

==

"So, did you mean that about you and me behind the bar?"

Kyle laughed, startled.

"If I did, Guy, then we'd be disqualified..." He paused and Guy looked hurt for a split second before Kyle clapped him on the shoulder and murmured in his ear, "So ask me later, okay?"

With that, he winked and strode off to go rag on Hal some more, leaving Guy blinking.

"Huh." And then it was Guy's turn to laugh. "Well I'll be. Didn't think the kid had it in him."


End file.
